


Back to the Start

by 12VelvetWhispers



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Lesbian Character, LiveJournal Prompt, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12VelvetWhispers/pseuds/12VelvetWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty brief moments in their lives - some beginnings, some ends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> A LiveJournal 20Themes Challenge for the White-Rose pairing; the challenge was to take 20 words and create mini-scenarios or writing prompts that could be turned into longer stories in the future. I have tried my best, and would love to turn some of these moments into actual fiction at some point. I'd also be happy to lend a few out to others who become inspired. Read and Review, please and thank you!

**#1 – Lonely**

All of the years before Ruby had met her icy partner are almost beyond her memory; all that she can seem to focus on is the gaping hole of loneliness that was so unexpectedly filled when said huntress stumbled into her life that fateful day on the docks of Beacon Academy.

 

**#2 – Rain**

Visiting her mother’s grave never gets easier, no matter how many years pass, and it never helps that the sky always picks this day to break open and shower the cliffside in mourning as well. But this time she has brought her own protection: Weiss Schnee, her impenetrable umbrella to keep even the hardest rain from flooding her aching soul. 

 

**#3 – Touch**

Ruby never would have expected the frosty young Schnee’s touch to be as gentle as it is. She had always imagined it would be cold, stiff, and hesitant; nothing like the soft, warm, and determined caresses that now linger on her trembling forearm.

 

**#4 – Blood**

Weiss has never been one to feel scared, partially because no one has ever been close enough to her to cause worry for his or her safety. But tonight, as she holds onto the bloodstained hand of her critically injured partner, she is very afraid. As Ruby lets out a sputtering cough, Weiss forcefully presses her lips to the now bloody ones below, willing the power of the caress to ease her suffering. 

 

**#5 – Name**

“Hey, Ice Queen!”

That’s all it takes to make that angry vein in her head pop out. 

“How many times have I told you not to call me that!?” 

“Don’t you ever get tired of saying that?” is the cheeky retort.

“Don’t you ever get tired of _hearing_ me say that?” 

And so the never-ending power struggle over her nickname continues. 

 

**#6 – Pride**

Weiss has always prided herself on never needing anyone; being dependent is such a childish thing to do. But somehow, as soon as that hyperactive little nuisance shows up, she is unable to fathom a life without her.

 

**#7 – Forever**

As the broken huntress kneels before the cold, granite slab before her, she hangs her head in a gesture of both reverence and despair. Running her lean, callused fingers over the engraved letters, she sighs in resignation, “I don’t understand, Weiss. You promised me forever. This doesn’t seem like eternity to me…”

 

**#8 – Hunger**

They have made a bad habit of skipping dinner now that they have moved in together. They find that the warmth of their flesh against one another and the sensation of dueling tongues is enough to satiate any hunger pangs they may have been feeling. 

 

**#9 – Hair**

Unlike Ruby had ever expected, the snowy strands that adorn the head of the frosty huntress are silky, soft, and tangle-free. She has wanted to run her fingers through them for so many months, and now, as her partner sleeps, she grasps this opportunity, running her nimble digits through the deceptively smooth, snow-white tresses of the person she holds dearest to her heart. 

 

**#10 – Storm**

Weiss has always been captivated by heat lightning as it webbed across a dusky sky, but she’s never realized, until tonight, that her partner was afraid of thunderstorms. Ruby Rose, brash and spontaneous leader of Team RWBY, is afraid of a little lightning and rain. So tonight, instead of making fun of her, Weiss will oblige the other’s need to claim her lips and body until the storm breaks, even if that means all through the night.

 

**#11 – Bonds**

The passion is amazing; always catching her by surprise with every new twist Ruby throws into the mix. The evil things that she is doing to her icy partner’s slender inner thighs are no exception, and all the captive can do is struggle pathetically against her silky bonds, trapping her wrists above her head as she writhes in uncontrollable sensation, awaiting the imminent climax she has secretly desired all day long. 

 

**#12 – Learn**

Ruby allows a small smile to grace her tired features as she glances over at her lover from her spot on the couch. The dedicated heiress is once again absorbed in the mountains of paperwork for her most recent Schnee Dust Company acquisition, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. As Ruby watches those petite hands glide the pen across the contract, she thinks to herself, _‘That’s okay…one of these days she’ll learn to loosen up…and I am gonna be the one to teach her.’_

 

**#13 – Jealousy**

This feeling was an alien one to Weiss, something that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. As soon as she had seen her lover laughing aloud with the drunk leader of Team BRNZ, she felt this gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach; a feeling that made her want to grab the tan-skinned fool and toss him right out of her dorm room. Then it hit her. _So this is what jealousy feels like…_

 

**#14 – Last**

As they held each other tightly, listening to the sound of the crickets chirping outside of the small condo their team had rented for their mini-vacation in Vacuo, they both knew and accepted that neither was the other’s first. Ruby knew that Weiss had given herself to the blue-haired Mistrali huntsman in desperation shortly after the Fall of Beacon, and Weiss knew that Ruby had succumbed to his tattooed teammate a year later. Though they both felt a pang of guilt at their past endeavors, neither allowed it to overwhelm or interfere with what they had now. Because, as far as either was concerned, they may not have gotten there first, but they’d be damned if they weren’t going to be each other’s last, and final, joy. 

 

**#15 – Kiss**

Their first kiss was not the stereotypical romantic mesh of mouths. No, that wasn’t their style. It was definitely unexpected, but at the same time, they both knew exactly what they were doing; sitting on the floor in the bathroom, hiding out from Yang and Nora who were trying to recruit them for some Christmas shopping. Neither had spoken a word to one another, but Ruby had been the first to lose her control and crawl over to the Schnee heiress, kneeling between her knees, resting one hand on the edge of the bathtub and the other on the slender thigh of said huntress. Weiss did not fight it, but merely leaned into the soft, hesitant contact as the other nervously pressed searing lips to her own cool ones. 

 

**#16 – Guitar**

Weiss was not aware that Ruby had any kind of musical talent until she climbed through the girl’s window on a visit to Patch, only to witness her tuning a cherry red electric guitar, her amp plugged into the wall beside the bed. Ruby had not noticed her enter, as her partner was silently sitting on the sill, unmoving. When Ruby began to finally play a tune, the heiress crossed her arms over her narrow chest, leaning into the window frame as she listened with growing interest. The tune was haunting, but powerful at the same time; it reminded her of Ruby. Suddenly, the guitar hit a sour note, Ruby cursing under her breath and turning just enough to spot her partner, jumping in surprise, and turning five shades of red. 

“No, keep going…what song is that?” the Weiss inquired. 

As Ruby reached to rub the back of her neck in embarrassment, she replied, “It’s called _‘Red Like Roses’_...” 

Weiss nodded and smiled softly, “It’s nice…”

 

**#17 – Taste**

It had been a mistake to allow Ruby into her office while she finished her paperwork for the week. Allowing that had set herself up for the pouncing attack that had her lying flat against her own desk, papers flying in various directions as her impact disturbed the air around them. Now, Weiss Schnee couldn’t do anything but squirm in uncomfortable pleasure as the warm, silky tongue of her partner traced the outline of her jaw. Little did she know that Ruby was addicted to the taste of her ice queen, who bore the creamy yet bitter taste of vanilla ice cream and black coffee.

 

**#18 – Eyes**

Ruby grinned like a fool as she watched her partner turn the stone over in her long-fingered hands. The aquamarine gem attached to the thin silver chain was her anniversary gift to the young heiress. Ruby was eating up the curiosity showing on the slowly relaxing face, Weiss’ eyes taking in the beauty of the smooth surface.

“It’s quite beautiful…”

Those words were spoken with surprising sincerity from the normally critical Schnee, and Ruby’s bright smile grew even wider. 

“I’m glad you like it. I got it because it reminded me of your eyes…”

Weiss’ blue eyes snapped to look at her maniacally grinning partner, cheeks tingeing a light pink hue, “You dork…”

Ruby just chuckled as she removed the gift from her partner’s hands, stooping to place it around her neck.

 

**#19 – Innocence**

To begin with, Weiss’ personality was a bit different from everyone else’s, not to mention, ironic. While her physical appearance was that of a fairy tale princess: refined, sweet, and innocent, she acted like a grown, responsible adult. Sometimes, she even seemed more mature than some of her fellow colleagues who were older adults themselves. Weiss was a person who was wise far beyond her years, and let’s face it; she wasn’t exactly an open book. She could sometimes be extremely stern, and introverted, making those around her uncomfortable, and she rarely showed happiness, hell, she rarely showed much emotion at all; but when she did, Ruby never missed it. 

 

**#20 – Tears**

Ruby always wondered what her partner would look like when she cried, if she even cried at all. Crying, laughing, or showing any signs of extreme emotion were not actions that Ruby had really ever seen the Schnee heiress initiate. However, that night, as she stood in front of that wooden desk covered in mountains of paperwork, she saw, for the first time, the moisture building up in those ice-blue orbs. The sight of that rogue tear that escaped her scarred eye, leaving a thin, wet trail down her pale cheek, sent Ruby’s heart into a plummeting spiral. If she had known that the idea of something happening to her would affect Weiss so much, she never would have allowed Yang to joke about it just to pull her away from a load of paperwork. As she watched those thin hands clench unfinished papers into their fists, the snowy head bowed in defeat, and the lean shoulders hunched forward, her heart broke at the sight. Running over to clutch the slighter frame to her own, she vowed, in her heart, never to make those beautiful orbs leak salty sadness ever again.


End file.
